


Untitled Morriana Family Fic (To be named)

by beecharms



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beecharms/pseuds/beecharms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And you’re going to raise this child by yourself?” Her tone was soft and unchallenging. Morrigan looked fixedly at Leliana, her eyelids drooping with sleep.<br/>“Am I to believe you are to assist me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Morriana Family Fic (To be named)

The celebrations were marvelous. The Archdemon was dead, and it was as if all the desperate hopes, pleas, and the zeal of the people of Ferelden had exploded in the streets of Denerim. Leliana so wished she could join in with the vibrant festivities, but she had other matters to attend to. If Tabris spotted her, there would be no way she could bring herself to leave. Using the best of her abilities, Leliana stole through the back alleyways of Denerim, until she met the winding roads that stretched so far beyond her. She had not travelled alone for many months now, but there was a mix of concern and longing that gripped her and propelled her forward. No one had seen Morrigan since the battle.  
Leliana followed the river for awhile, figuring that if she were running away, she would at least stick close to a water source. This proved to be quite useful, as the hot sun bared down on her, weighing heavily with the exhaustion of hours of travel. There were few times that she chose to rest. Her determination was gradually raising anxiety in her chest as she found no one. Sitting on the river bank, Leliana raised her hands to splash her face with the cool water, slicking the wet hair out of her face. Within a few hours the unbearable heat of the Ferelden sun would settle into chilled dampness. As she got up again, she wished so desperately she had someone to confide in, and she amused herself with memories of her travels with the Grey Warden to lighten her loneliness.   
Seemingly endless hours of travel passed, and Leliana found herself worrying about going the wrong way, or never finding Morrigan. She knew that if Morrigan did not want to be found, she would not be found by anyone. She knew Morrigan could sneak away as easily as any rogue. For this, Leliana felt her rash foolishness prickling at her freckled skin. She sent silent prayers to the Maker that He would allow her to find her.

 

The darkness of the forest was indescribable. The canopy of leaves was so thick, that barely any starlight could seep through, and Leliana stumbled aimlessly through the murky shadows. Regret ripped into her, as she knew she should have set up camp over an hour ago, but her desire to lay hands on Morrigan spurred her further into danger. Leliana lifted her head to search through the leaves for the light of the stars. It was only seconds until she found herself tripping over a thick tree root, and being gracelessly plunged into icy river waters. Leliana cursed herself for shouting, and swung her arms wildly as the cold seized her. She had no idea how wide the river was, only that she was not able to touch the riverbed. Bitter water flooded into her mouth and stung her throat. She felt so heavy, barely able to move her legs, let alone kick them. Leliana let out a desperate, choked wail. Was this truly the righteous path the Maker had paved for her?  
Her thoughts stopped as she felt sharp teeth grip her soaked and heavy clothing. Paralyzed with fear and cold, she could barely breathe as she was pulled onto the river bank, caked with frozen mud.   
She did not wish to open her eyes in fear of what she may find staring back at her. She could feel the hot breath of an animal spilling over her raw skin, and everything within her screamed to fight or flee, but exhaustion clung to her still. She stifled a whimper, hot tears spilling down her dirt-covered face. That was when she heard her.  
“Leliana?”  
Morrigan’s raspy voice whirled around Leliana’s head, and she broke into sobs.  
“What the hell are you doing here?” Morrigan asked, and though she was beside herself with irritation, she held the young redheaded girl close, whispering into her dripping hair. Leliana pulled herself up to sit on the river bank, still woozy.  
“Followed you.” Leliana managed. Morrigan raised an eyebrow.  
“Oh, of course.” Morrigan put a slim hand to her forehead, groaning. “You should have stayed in Denerim.” She said, her face was twisted with exasperation. She wanted so much to berate Leliana, but looking at her now, half-drowned, she somehow could not bring herself to do so. The girl had made her softer than she realized.   
The two were silent for awhile, staring at each other in the dim darkness.  
“You shall not follow me anymore.” Morrigan stood up. “I will make sure that you are safe, and then you will not see me again.”   
Leliana looked up at her from where she was sitting, her brow furrowed with worry.  
“Why are you leaving? You didn’t even say goodbye to Tabris… Everyone was worried!” Leliana exclaimed, arching forward to pull herself up. Soon she stood, half-gazing, half-glaring into Morrigan’s eyes. Morrigan returned her stare, unflinching.  
“If you must know,” Morrigan’s voice was icy. “I am with child.”   
Leliana said nothing, and only gaped at her, feeling her blood run cold. What could be the cause of the infidelity she suggested? The two had not exactly committed to each other, Leliana recalled with some irritation. Though she thought of the nights Morrigan had spent with her, stealing into her tent to bask in each other’s company, now tainted with grief.   
Morrigan knocked her out of her rumination.  
“T’was necessary to save the Warden,” she stated. “I am not having a child simply because I desire to, or any other foolish reason you may be thinking of.” She must have observed the hurt on Leliana’s face, but she would never acknowledge it, at least not directly.   
Leliana stiffened, baffled by how conception could possibly save the Warden’s life.  
“I’m… afraid I don’t follow.” She confessed, feeling daft. Morrigan moved as though she would embrace Leliana, but seemed to think better of it.  
“We can discuss it at my camp,” Morrigan said simply. “And when you are not shivering like a frightened child.” It was harsh, Leliana thought, though she couldn’t help but agree. She wished for nothing but the flickering heat of a fire, and she shook as the cold ached miserably in her bones. Morrigan did not wait for her agreement.

 

Leliana found it odd now to be around Morrigan, and she felt as though she had changed significantly since she had last seen her. When they reached the camp, Morrigan did not sit, and Leliana promptly settled down beside the fire, soaking in its warmth. It crackled and cast its warmth between them. Leliana had stripped off her soaked clothes, and had a wool blanket that tightly hugged her frame. It was almost familiar.  
In the firelight, Leliana could study Morrigan’s delicate features once more, and she was relieved to see that she looked as she always had. Her hair, like night, was up in its usual way. Morrigan’s eyes glittered like pale gold, and her long eyelashes cast a shadow on her pigmented cheeks. Her full, deeply-colored lips were curved slightly. The epitome of elegance, Leliana thought. She was completely enraptured. Morrigan motioned towards her tent, a shabby old thing that looked like it just barely fulfilled its purpose.  
“When you have warmed up adequately, we can talk in my tent.” She announced, and moved leisurely into its depths. Leliana suddenly did not feel the need to sit in front of the fire any longer.  
The inside of Morrigan’s tent was just as simple as the outside, and it was evident she did not plan on staying in one place for long. Morrigan was sitting on her bedroll, Leliana sat adjacently.  
“You’re to have a child.” Leliana started, desperate for answers.  
“‘Tis no secret I am trying to keep from you.” Morrigan replied, but there were no more snappish remarks, and Morrigan began explaining the task Flemeth had given her. It was a long conversations with many questions. Dawn was breaking when they finally felt the burden of exhaustion seep into them, and Leliana concluded with:  
“And you’re going to raise this child by yourself?” Her tone was soft and unchallenging. Morrigan looked fixedly at Leliana, her eyelids drooping with sleep.  
“Am I to believe you are to assist me?” She was hoarse.   
Somewhere during the conversation, they had become entangled on Morrigan’s bedroll, and they lay there, a heavy lethargy hanging above them. Leliana’s blanket enveloped their bodies, and her head was tucked snugly under Morrigan’s chin.  
“I love you, you know? Of course I would raise a child with you.” Leliana breathed. Morrigan said nothing, but shifted, rolling atop Leliana, and kissed her with fervor.


End file.
